


Быть героем

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), Tanya_K



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanya_K/pseuds/Tanya_K
Summary: Гарри – аврор, который слишком часто рискует собой. А Драко пытается его сберечь. Своими способами.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894069
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга M-E





	Быть героем

– А теперь расскажи мне, Гарри Поттер, мальчик, который выжил в очередной раз, как же так произошло, что ты вышел утром на учения, обычные плановые учения без оружия, защиты, без навешанных на одежду чар или хотя бы боевого сопровождения, а вернулся — спасибо, что не из Мунго?

Драко ловко расстегнул на нём пуговицу, молнию и дёрнул штаны вниз. 

— Но палочки же всегда при нас, — возразил Гарри и задрыгал ногами, помогая.

Драко с чувством кивнул, швырнул штаны на пол, потянулся к рубашке. Гарри начал сверху, навстречу пальцам Драко, тот небрежно отпихнул его.

— Именно поэтому, повторяю, как получилось, что вместо того, чтобы прыгать со стажёрами в длину и бегать в ширину или куда вы там носитесь, спасатели и герои, ты полез под заклятия без прикрытия силовиков?

— Не полез, а повёл отря-ад… — Гарри застонал под ладонями Драко. Тот широкими, небрежными движениями огладил его грудь, распахивая полы рубашки шире, галстук съехал в сторону. — Ладно, это ещё хуже, признаю. Но мы были ближе всех, силовики бы всё равно не успели.

— Поэтому ты не запросил заряженных или хотя бы пригодных артефактов? 

Драко сжал между пальцев его соски, выкрутил их, неотрывно глядя в лицо. Гарри тяжело дышал от острых, на грани боли ощущений, от тёмных, цвета грозовой тучи глаз Драко. Он раскинул руки в стороны, комкая простынь, чтобы не мешать ни ему, ни себе, слова доходили как сквозь пелену, через раскаты грома и вспышки молнии.

— Когда? Ты вдруг забыл, какую бюрократию сам и развёл? 

Гарри облизал пересохшие губы, мотнул головой, уходя от взгляда.

— Утром, Поттер, утром, — Драко опёрся на выпрямленные руки по обеим сторонам от его головы. — И «Драко, дай, пожалуйста» было достаточно. Это ты мог осилить?

— Драко, дай, пожалуйста, — послушно повторил Гарри, потёрся о него пахом.

Тот криво усмехнулся, рассерженно выдохнул. Полуулыбка стекла вниз в сжатые губы. Драко провёл ладонями от его плеч до бёдер, резко раздвинул ноги. 

— И ты явно не лучшего мнения о стажёрах, если считаешь их настолько беспомощными, — добавил Гарри из чувства справедливости. 

Он ощущал себя невозможно открытым перед Драко. Откровенно напоказ, и его злость подстёгивала горящее, покалывающее нетерпение. Драко втиснул сразу два пальца между его широко раздвинутых ног. Гарри запрокинул голову, вцепился в его запястье, стараясь то ли подтолкнуть, то ли отодвинуть. Он слышал, как сипло дышит, как проехалась, соскользнув, пятка по кровати. Только Драко был нечеловечески бесшумен или Гарри ничего не различал за стуком своего сердца.

— Нет, Поттер, я считаю слишком героическим тебя. Три непростительных вплотную. Ты решил, что теперь тебя ни одно заклятье не возьмёт? 

— А причём здесь мой отряд? — Гарри от удивления ослабил хватку и повернулся к Драко. Тот успел наклониться совсем низко и теперь смотрел прямо в глаза, лицом к лицу. 

Драко медленно убрал руку, опёрся о его колено.

— Твой отряд, конечно, не при чем, всего лишь ты, Гарри, — обманчиво мягко, с неожиданной ломкостью в голосе ответил Драко, словно ища взглядом что-то на его лице. Провел тёплыми, сухими пальцами по лбу, убирая чёлку и сразу же выпрямился. 

— Переворачивайся, — и шлепнул его ладонью по бедру. 

Гарри послушно перекатился на живот, подогнул под себя колени и локти и тут же упал на грудь — кожу на ягодицах обожгло дыханием, опалило все между ними, обнажённое, беззащитное. Гарри дышал раскрытым ртом в простынь — под губами быстро стало влажно — и жмурился. 

Драко отстранился, с нажимом провёл пальцами вдоль позвоночника, и Гарри вытянулся вслед за ними, как на невидимом крюке. Драко едва дотронулся до его шеи и вдруг с силой стиснул волосы ладонью, запрокинул голову Гарри на себя. Он выгнулся, неудобно выворачиваясь. 

— Но если ты предпочитаешь умереть за них, то советую твоим стажёрам, которые не в состоянии защитить своего командира, заавадиться самим к Мордреду. Иначе это сделаю я, а мне Азбакан несколько вреден для здоровья, как ты помнишь.

Гарри вздрогнул от его злого шипения и Драко словно с неохотой отпустил его, провёл носом по скуле, неторопливыми поцелуями спустился ниже. Гарри мог бы легко представить, что этих слов не было, быстро стало не до них. Он не успел возразить, уткнулся лбом в локоть, тут же привстал, дёрнул Драко на себя. Тот опустился сверху, прохладной тяжестью — когда успел раздеться? Пропустил волосы между пальцев, совершенно иначе, до мурашек на коже головы, подсунул руку под Гарри и сжал его член, заставляя мелко толкаться в свою ладонь и навстречу.

Когда уже всё закончилось, и Драко лежал рядом, лениво перебирая вихры привалившегося к его плечу Гарри, он вспомнил про то, что его насторожило раньше.

— Ты ведь сказал несерьезно, про стажёров? — встрепенулся Гарри и приподнялся на локте.

Драко медленно вдохнул, выдохнул, то ли возвращаясь из дремотной расслабленности, то ли сожалея о неразумности Поттера.

— Я всегда серьёзен, если ты не заметил. Ироничен, саркастичен — может быть. Но когда я шутил о важных вещах?

— Ты не можешь так говорить, — не поверил Гарри. Нельзя же действительно считать, что десять человек стоят смерти одного. У них на пути уже был такой, кто ставил одних людей выше остальных, и Драко не мог не знать, насколько это неправильно.

— Гарри, послушай… — Драко съехал ниже на подушке, развернулся к нему лицом. — Я надеюсь, что этот выбор никогда не встанет передо мной, потому что иначе окажется, что это я плохо работаю и даю не те артефакты, — мимолётно и невесело усмехнулся он, — но если вдруг — вдруг! — такое произойдёт, я даже не буду мешкать и сомневаться. И прежде чем ты мне возразишь, — сказал Драко громче, прижимая указательный палец к его губам, — подумай, как поступил бы сам. Разрешаю не отвечать.

Драко перекатился на спину, показывая, что разговор окончен, а Гарри ошарашенно замер, так и не вывалив на него десятки правильных, книжных слов. Закрыл рот, пододвинулся ближе, перекинул руку через его грудь. И понадеялся, что перед ним тоже никогда не встанет такой выбор. Потому что он оказывался очевидным и совершенно негеройским.

**Author's Note:**

> **Строчка для голосования за эту работу:**
> 
> fandom Drarry 2020 - "Быть героем"
> 
> **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке:**  
> [https://forms.gle/2keG56yWJVx5YpbG7](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSceeMB8O91InUnCiukBM6hYNfi1QB5eb9MksiCPcNb4JLzhEQ/viewform)
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**  
> 


End file.
